


Twigs

by dragonfrooty



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Blood, Consensual, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, FKA Twigs, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderless Chara, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit, Psychological Drama, Romance, TYL!Varia, fran is just plain cute stuff, most of them are angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfrooty/pseuds/dragonfrooty
Summary: A drabble series inspired by the lyrics of FKA Twigs from an acclamation of albums (song titles provided). There might be more, depending on my inspiration. Keep an eye out!TYL!Varia x Reader





	1. Water Me - TYL!Superbi Squalo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter! Dedicated to my first ever Varia crush. I loved Squalo from the moment I saw him, I get so dreamy just thinking about it. He was so passionate and angry all the time, and while I thought it could be obnoxious if anyone were like that in real life, I enjoyed his character nonetheless. 
> 
> He certainly will have a soft place in my heart, but some other characters have taken his place as my... number one favorite (cough.Fran.cough). 
> 
> The song, Water Me by FKA Twigs, was a song I associated directly with two lovers losing connection. They were beginning to lose sight due to some wall that had either been erected awhile back or over time. With Squalo, I don't think him having a relationship with a civilian would work. His tastes would be very stark, and he would zero in on someone that could, he figures, handle the work he does. 
> 
> So what if his "lover" becomes part of the mafia? For him and for themselves? I think a relationship with Squalo would mean a lot of compromise and a lot of learning (one-sided at first, but slowly becoming equal). Squalo deserves someone that is willing to learn how to become his equal.

_He won’t make love to me now_   
_Not now, I’ve set the fee_   
_He said it’s too much in pound I guess I’m stuck with me_   
_He told me I was so small_   
_I told him “Water me”_

Their reaction to Superbi Squalo had been instantaneous. His anger, violence, and irredeemable qualities blocked out any positive attributes that he could possibly display. He had been angry with them and had blocked them out with a hateful scowl and a muttered _You’re Weak_.

They did not know up until this point that he was an assassin, they didn’t know that his view of them as his lover had been warped by years of watching people around him die for being as naïve and _loving_.

This love and affection had no place in his world of swords and guns. If they could not handle the world he came from then shouldn't he abandon hope of truly feeling safe and comfortable in a relationship? But, no one in the Varia knew about his excursion with a civilian. Should they ever find out, he would become a liability.

Little did he know how hard they trained day in and day out. When Superbi Squalo disappeared from their life for little over a year, they decided that the fight would come to him.

And they applied as a rookie, a member of the lower circles of the Varia. A jockey, if you will, _bait_ for the enemy. They would become the meat sent out to hold off the lions before the real poachers came. In that moment, Squalo and their eyes locked and it felt like an eternity of awkward silence.

He said it, without blinking, brows furrowed with anger and his well-hidden fear: “You won’t last a week.”

“Then teach me how.”


	2. Glass & Patron - TYL!Lussuria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Lussuria. Lovely and flamboyant and full of his own fire! He is a fun character to write, and reminds me of someone who has overcome his share of adversity. Of course, each chapter's "original character" or "reader-insert", is directed to be genderless. I do assume that Lussuria is gay or at the very least bisexual. I read that he was metrosexual. 
> 
> Glass & Patron by FKA Twigs is a song, as she said in an interview, written after roaming the streets of New York in the early morning/late night. When the sun isn't out yet, when the strangest people still roam the streets, and when the shops are the only source of light. I think of Lussuria as a source of light, as a strange person that you would feel comfortable around. There's got to be a reason why everyone calls Luss "mama". 
> 
> His character is open, and I mean very open, to interpretation. He's too much fun to leave behind!

_Know what you want, what you need  
_ _But only when you’re tasting doubt  
_ _Teach yourself to rise from the ashes built from lust and hurt  
_ _You are phoenix, you are fire, you are everything_

Lussuria, over time, had built quite a thick exterior to the hateful comments. What was the point of joining the Varia if one couldn’t handle the banter of violent criminals? It was bonding, for them. 

A caring personality for family was something lost on these people, but Lussuria continued nonetheless. He would continue to uphold the greatest regard for these bumbling idiots, even when they lashed out at him. 

They arrived out of the blue. Xanxus had mentioned the newest addition to the Varia. Someone with the cloud flame that would make life a whole lot easier for all of them. The inner circle of their Varia family was, to some extent, completed. Mammon was missing, but with Fran’s addition it made up for _something_. 

Oh, but they were so kind when the hardened exterior fell apart. When their eyes lit up at Lussuria’s compliments, he felt a newfound desire to coddle them. They were a family! There was no need to hide true appearances. Lussuria never did that; to hide would be a crime to his own heart. 

So when they sat across from him, quiet and forlorn, and admitted to their (quite obvious) attraction... Lussuria smiled and covered the toothy smile that passed over his lips. 

“Oh darling, you truly are such a delight. The feeling is most certainly, if not violently, mutual.”

They were, for Lussuria, his chance of sharing with a likeminded individual that craved nothing more to be themselves.


	3. Lights On - TYL!Xanxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my third favorite character of the Varia (I'm completely out of order, I'll give my list in Fran's chapter, it'll all make sense). Xanxus is such a wild character and he got some impressive character development (in my personal opinion). Sure, he's still touchy about Tsuna and the 10th, but who wouldn't be? You spend your whole life believing that this position is dedicated to you and some kid, who has no experience, takes that from? That is like a roundhouse kick to the ego, dude.
> 
> Relationship with Xanxus, if that's ever possible, would take years to develop let alone become something that has both giving and receiving properties. It would take everything out of a man like that to become even emotionally vulnerable around a partner, let alone allow himself to sleep with them by his side. (I see that a lot, Xanxus one-shots where the ______ doesn't know him and sleeps with him after they have sex, he'd kick them out honestly. He doesn't trust people to sleep next to him.). 
> 
> Lights On by FKA Twigs is a story about vulnerability, and a lot of it. The lyrics may seem inherently sexual, but it's about more than having sex with the lights on. It's about turning the lights on to deeper insecurities and vulnerabilities. This drabble is most likely taking place after a long-term meeting and relationship, one that has cultivated enough of a foundation to make Xanxus feel comfortable.

_When I trust we can do it with the lights on_  
_When I trust you we’ll make love until the morning  
_ _Let me tell you all my secrets and I’ll whisper ‘til the day’s done_

Xanxus was a man of little to no vulnerability. Weakness came in the form of softer emotions, well, emotions that _he_ considered soft. Affection, attraction, lust even... Anything that would cause a chemical firework to light up in his brain was wrong and unnecessary.

However, he was human. A scarred, feared human who felt loneliness like any other man. So when they arrived, collecting paperwork or stopping to listen to the latest assigned mission, his 100-metre wall developed a peephole just for them.

If they were to enter the room during a meeting, Xanxus’ voice would lower. His eyes would follow their steps until they reached over and pulled the seat next to him for themselves. Of course, he would resume his one-sided conversation with the same gusto as before, but the tension in his frame would disperse. 

When the nights were colder than usual in the Varia castle and he found himself craving a different aphrodisiac, he would willingly wrap his arms around their waist and pull them close. His breath would fan over their neck, their chest, and he would whisper the worst parts of his day. 

They would soak in any negativity and leave an empty space for him. _Positivity_? Was he happy with them? Calmer, surely, but he couldn’t remember the last time he felt joy. 

Xanxus would never lift his hand against them, for fear of losing that shriveled seed of hope. It was a seed that had planted the hope that he could feel a little better when the sun had set. 

They were the only one able to see him.


	4. Papi Pacify - TYL!Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeeze, what a creep. My second favourite: the Prince. TYL!Bel is such a babe, honestly. It's the hair, probably. He stresses me out in every sense of the word. I want to always do this character justice. I want to make him realistic, but I also want to stick beside the weird quirkiness that his character has in the TYL!arc. I enjoy his character and don't want him to be too bloody or too OOC. I feel some writers (and that is their interpretation of his character) can make him too much of one of these things. 
> 
> Relationship with Bel: harsh environment, keep a pillow to occasionally cry in. Is he teasing you, making fun of your emotions, or just being a plain fucking dick? No one knows, but once you know that he really enjoys your presence that's where things get weird. Of course, he'd need someone that can hold their own (like with Xanxus and Squalo), but he would also need someone that he submissive when he's around. 
> 
> I think he would reserve the knives for kinky knifeplay, but never for actually harming his partner. (I'm very adverse to portraying these characters in any sort of abusive light, I feel that, should they have a partner and wish to keep them, they would not raise a hand against them. Especially Xanxus, I HATE that in some writing he is portrayed as throwing bottles at ________ or being aggressive towards them in a hateful way. If Xanxus were to ever want a relationship, pushing them away with violence would be the last course of action.)
> 
> Papi Pacify by FKA Twigs is possessive. This will also be a two-parter (the other characters will also receive the same treatment in due time), and Bel needed some more development. This one is more about possession and riling up the reader, describing the relationship and dynamic that the two have.

_Oh show  
_ _Tell me I’m the only one  
_ _Like I didn’t know  
_ _Oh show  
_ _Tell me you’re the one that I can tell  
_ _Even if you choke  
_ _Mmmmm, papi pacify  
_ _Pacify our love_

Violence was, apparently, in his nature. Though they had to admit that over the course of ten years, Bel had become ridiculously more stable than before. His royalty complex hadn’t died down and neither had that laugh, but he was certainly less prickly. Kudos to his age, he appeared to have grown out of sticking _everyone_ with knives now that Fran had come along. 

They had become, unfortunately, a bit comfortable in the presence of the Prince. Sometimes they would fall asleep on the couch, surrounded by haughty laughter and the distant sound of crashing glass, and would feel the brush of fingertips along their jaw and cheek. 

Sometimes Bel would visit their room, where they would divulge to him about issues they’d run into with Squalo or why Xanxus was being ridiculous in his abuse of the Varia. He would never speak, only listen, occasionally he would laugh at a particularly vulgar insult directed at Levi or Squalo. 

When they stood next to him, his knives remained still (Fran was spared by their presence).

Bel was, in the very sense of the word, pacified by their presence. When he felt particularly daring, he would lean forward and press a kiss to the corner of their lips. Their response was always one of surprise, but they would lean into him nonetheless. He wouldn’t change for them, no, but he would let himself fall into the calm of the storm even if it was briefly. 

Their kisses tasted sweet, made him lick his lips for hours afterward. Their blood would no doubt have the same affect on him. 


	5. Two Weeks - TYL!Belphegor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Bel drabble bit. A little more sexual, some tension released. I enjoy writing sex scenes with Bel, I think he would be a strangely open tease. And by open, I mean open to any experimentation that allows for him to remain as the dominant figure in the bedroom. 
> 
> Knifeplay, yowza. I know it's a bit of a cliché with this character, but I'm sure he would have those knives out. 
> 
> Two Weeks by FKA Twigs. Inherently sexual, the song is actually about a mistress wanting a man who has a partner already but that isn't the case of this story. The lyrics fitted this exact moment.

_Feel your body closing, I can rip it open  
_ _Suck me up, I’m healing for the shit you’re dealing  
_ _Smoke on your skin to get those pretty eyes rolling  
_ _My thighs are apart for when you’re ready to breathe in  
_ _Suck me up, I’m healing with all the shit you’re dealing  
_ _Motherfucker, get your mouth open you know you’re mine_

His fingers dug into their thighs and dragged them closer. Their eyes were open in shock. They questioned, no, insulted him with their innocence. One knife kissed the thin flesh behind their knee. They twitched, arched, and attempted to pull away from him. Bel loved this, loved every part.

“Knife play really isn’t my thing,” they murmured against his curly blonde head. He laughed against the skin of their shoulder. 

“I’ll make you enjoy it, little dove,” his laughter was softer now, teased them as his fingers teased the hem of their shirt. He had them now, wrapped around his finger like a silver ring. Oh, and they made _such_ a pretty accessory. None of the Varia knew. They were a secret. They were his little treat when he felt lonely. A prince should never be lonely, and they were always a pleasure to tease. 

He pressed closer; the edge of his knife now lay perpendicular to their ribs. Each time they breathed the knife would dig in a little deeper. 

_Play with me_ , he’d hissed before he ravaged their lips. 

They made the loveliest sounds, like a curious little kitten. Every noise made him laugh a little louder each time. They whispered his name like a prayer, and if he had felt up to it he would’ve insisted they continue to say his name in rapture. If the Prince could become a God, he would. At the sound of their words, one might assume he was already a benevolent deity.

Their eyes rolled back and they shook with ecstasy and he followed suit. He clenched his eyes shut.

“I think, I think I love you,” they whispered. His eyes widened behind his bangs before his lips curled into a saccharine sweet smile. 

“A prince loves all of his pets.”


	6. Preface - TYL!Levi-A-Than

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for saying this but I have hardly any attachment to this character whatsoever. It's so sad! I'm here to make a drabble series with an equal amount of representation for these characters, but gosh this took everything out of me! Only way to describe Levi right now is just: can't relate and "stares at the camera like in the office" meme. 
> 
> His obsession with Xanxus, I'm sure, has gotten in the way of relationships (if he's had any romantic or otherwise). In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if Levi was either aromantic or asexual, or both even. He seems only interested in the recognition from his boss, which can be deemed reputable but-- like I said, it appears to be something short of obsession that takes all of his life. 
> 
> Preface by FKA Twigs was the song I first heard, it prefaced (wow) Video Girl in her music video. It's a song, short and raw, entirely about ignoring the love another for the unreciprocated love of someone (or something) else. It describes Levi to a T. Additionally, I don't think Levi would be blind to it. He knows, and that makes everything worse.

_I love another, and thus I hate myself  
_ _I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself  
_ _I love another, and thus I have myself  
_ _I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself  
_ _I hate myself_

His envy and adoration of Xanxus had become a problem for them. He was completely and entirely enraptured by the thought that _maybe_ , just maybe, he would be able to gain the positive vibes he was craving from the Varia’s leader.

But Levi was already receiving those from someone else, someone he was now actively ignoring. Not to be cliché, but they were electrically attracted to Levi from the very first moment. He was strong, and he did not have to brag this fact. At first, they were impressed by Levi’s wish for Xanxus to see him.

He did not need to brag about his capabilities, and would only display them when necessary (when he was near Xanxus). Levi had tunnel vision, however, and could only see something that he could not catch. Soon, they found themselves copying his motives to catch his attention.

They would fight alongside him; their eyes glimmered with delight. Levi, occasionally, would voice his approval. _Impressive_ , he would say, _Your skills have improved tremendously from the first time I saw you_.

And then his gaze would return to Xanxus. Levi, however, was not impervious from their wanting eyes. He knew that they were in love with him, that they craved his attention in the same way he craved the approval of his boss.

The love was, in that way, the most ironic. 

One-sided, and he hated himself for not giving them the chance.


	7. How's That - Fran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) birthday, Fran, my favorite character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my number one. Yeah, I know. The list is as follows: 1. Fran, 2. Bel, 3. Xanxus and Squalo are tied. 
> 
> I don't even know how he's my favorite character, I could describe it as (how someone on Tumblr put it) magic. Bel was my favorite for a long damn time, he had the number one place, and then I saw Fran and it was over. It was like he pulled an illusion through the paper and made me love him. 
> 
> Relationship with Fran: fun. I don't think you'd ever be bored, let alone disinterested. If you managed to attract the attention of the illusionist I doubt life can be all that boring. Besides, I'd imagine being kind to him is a plus anyone and I really think this boy deserves that much out of a partner. He doesn't need anyone protecting him, but the feeling is definitely there and I'm sure he'd appreciate it (and be teased for it by the rest of the Varia). He's so cute, gosh, I love him a lot. I'm gushing. 
> 
> How's That by FKA Twigs. Not much to say about the song (this is why I love FKA Twigs for drabbles), the lyrics say it all. It's a sensual song and a lot of the meaning can be assumed as either sexual or romantic. "Feels good in my..." heart? Dong? Who knows. "I want you in my..." mind? Heart? Mouth? Who knows, I love it. Vague for a vague minor character that needs more love and is often written as though he has no idea what he's doing.

_You are  
_ _You are  
_ _You are  
_ _Everything  
_ _That feels good  
_ _In my...  
_ _That feels good  
_ _So, so amazing  
_ _I want you  
_ _In my...  
_ _I want you  
_ _On my..._

Fran wasn’t the slightest bit surprised when he first saw them. They were just like the rest of the Varia. They were a little loud, a little obnoxious, and motivated by personal causes. He was, actually, disinterested in them because they were interested in him. Though he appreciated their way of going about conveying said interest.

They would first direct Bel’s homicidal intentions elsewhere. Then they would insist that he eat healthier or dress warmer when he moseyed around Varia castle with his tank top. It had been two years since they had joined, and they had drifted toward little stares. They would even go so far as to brush shoulders with him when they walked by or, when they handed him something, would brush his fingers. 

Finally, Fran had decided to do something about that.

“_____, you like me,” they stared at him. They wanted to say something, obviously, and glanced down at their hands. “It’s fine if you do.” As if that were said to console them in some way.

“Thanks, Fran,” oh, so they _did_ like him. How...  _c_ _ute_. 

“So you do?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” they turned their back and faced the door. It seemed as though they were going to make a break for it. If Bel were here, he would tease him and _____ for what he was about to do. His hand clasped their wrist, brought them closer until their noses touched bumped. 

They smelled nice.

“Then I’ll kiss you,” strangely matter-of-fact as always. They found themselves already leaning forward to meet him halfway. His lips were chapped but the pressure was gentle enough. He tasted... tasted like something sweet. Like he’d sucked on a lollipop just before he kissed them. His tongue was far more experienced than they expected, and simulated something else he would have liked to do right then and there. 

He pulled away, licked his lips, and glanced down at them. His eyes, blank as always, trained on their lips. 

“Come to my room tonight.”


End file.
